


The Better Men

by acmabry



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: Missing scene from "The Female Factor".  Doyle is recovering from being shot; Cowley is dealing with Bodie's anger.





	The Better Men

Cowley entered Doyle’s hospital room quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping patient. He approached the bed, glancing in Bodie’s direction, who was keeping vigil over his friend. Bodie acknowledged the presence of his boss with a fierce, smoldering look. Cowley could feel that anger emanating from the tall man like a wave threatening to wash over them both. With a quick glance to Doyle, Bodie shoved past his boss, retreating to the windows, staring out into the darkness.   
Had it been any other time, Cowley would have chastised Bodie for the disrespect and insolence being shown. But, not now, not this time. The major knew the young man was angry for the comment he’d made earlier about Terkoff.  
“Sir?” Bodie called, voice still full of anger, but respect. “How could you call that fat bastard, Terkoff a good man? He had a part in getting a young girl hooked on drugs, murdering her mother, blackmailing a government official, attempting to steal government secrets, and… shooting Ray!” His voice grew edgier. “So, tell me, sir, just how the hell does that make him a good man?!”  
Cowley moved to Bodie’s side, speaking quietly, memories of another time flooding back. “Because Bodie, Terkoff saved my life. He hid me from a group of KGB assassins, risked himself to make sure I wasn’t captured and killed. He was a good man back then…a long time ago. A very long time ago.”  
“What happened, sir? What happened to that good man?” Bodie asked, understanding beginning to seep through the anger.  
“Och, money, politics, corruption, power…. Any and all these things combined have brought him and other good men down. I’ve seen it happen so many times.”  
Both were quiet for a moment, staring out the window, reliving their pasts in reflections that stared back, joined in between by Ray’s reflection, their bridge to each other.  
Doyle stirred on the bed, calling out Ann’s name. In a quick step, both men were back at his side. Bodie placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder speaking softly to him, calming his partner back into a healing sleep.  
“You were right Bodie, what you said back in the carpark, you were very right,” Cowley said, his accent thick with emotion. “Doyle is the better man. The better man of us all…you know why?”   
“No, sir. Why?” came a quiet reply.  
“Humanity, Bodie. Humanity. It’s that simple,” Cowley stated, touching Doyle’s face gently.   
“The laddie still has his intact. For sure he’s seen and dealt with the rough side of life. But, not what we’ve seen and dealt with. His humanity is intact. Ours is spread out in bits and pieces all over the world.  
Ray sees a young woman killed in her prime, trying to protect her daughter. We see a whore, who knew what she was doing and was paid the price for doing it.”  
Bodie remembered the conversation between him and his partner in Cowley’s office just a few days ago. Doyle was angered by Bodie’s callous reaction to Ann and her profession. She did the right thing, Ray had said, defending her.   
“You’re right, sir,” Bodie said quietly, looking at Ray. “He is the better man…better than us both.”  
“Maybe, just maybe, Doyle can help us find our humanity again, help us pick up those scattered pieces and put them back together,” Cowley said with a hopeful smile, noticing as Bodie watched Ray, knowing that the mending had already begun.  
The young man turned to his mentor an unspoken flicker of hope in his eyes. “Maybe he can, sir. Maybe he can.”  
“Bodie?” came the faint whisper from the bed.  
“Yeah, Ray, I’m here,” Bodie said, bending down to hear him.  
“Sarah, she safe, she ok?” Doyle asked, eyes weak but full of worry.  
Bodie smiled and looked at Cowley. Yes, for sure, Ray was the better man of them.   
“Yeah, Sunshine, she’s fine. Back with her adopted parents and getting the help she needs. She doesn’t know about her mum. Maybe one day you can tell her what a brave lady she was,” Bodie said, feeling a whisper of that humanity Cowley talked about settle into his soul.  
“Good…you ok, and Cowley?” he asked even quieter, the need to rest catching up with him.  
“Yeah Doyle, we’re fine,” Bodie replied.  
“‘M glad, hard to train a new partner you know,” Doyle said with a little smile, his eyelids battling the sleep he needed.  
“Go to sleep, Ray, get some rest. There are some pretty nurses here that want to take care of you.” Bodie said as he ruffled his friend’s hair, then straightened the covers.  
“Bodie?” Doyle asked grabbing his partner’s arm. “I want to go see her when I’m well and out of hospital,” he said, his voice fading.  
Knowing who he was talking about, Bodie said, “OK, Ray, we’ll go for a visit.”  
“Good,” he said. “Want her to know she’s not alone,” and he drifted off into a restful sleep.  
Yeah, you are a good man, Bodie thought to himself, settling in beside his partner’s bed for the night. You are the best of us all.  
Cowley watched his boys, knowing they were both the better men.


End file.
